Axe of Prissan
=The Axe of Prissan= The Axe of Prissan is a magical axe that in fact is a prison for a powerful demon. Although it can be wielded by anyone, its full potential can only be realized by a Paladin. =The Legend= Over 1000 years ago, a demon from the Seventh Layer of Hell came into the Prime Material Plane hoping to expand Hell’s territory. To counter this threat eighty-one paladins and twenty-two clerics fought against the invading demon. The battle was fought at a place known as War Crater. At the end the day the Holy Guardians suffered great losses leaving only 10 members left. Unable to kill or banish the demon, the warriors were able to imprison the unholy beast in what was to become the Axe of Prissan. To contain the demon, the axe would have to be “doused in selfless, good deeds on a near constant basis”. For this, the Paladin became the perfect wielder. If the axe were to claimed by an evil entity or lay dormant, in 13 months, the demon would be freed. =Known Capabilities= The axe cannot harm a character of the paladin class. If used against this class, it will pass harmlessly through it. Items connected to the axe, such as rope, have been known to pass through a paladin until it was severed from the axe. In that case the rope, being separated from the axe, would return to its normal state. The owner of the axe becomes aware of the history of the axe, its previous owners in addition to the axe’s true purpose. The axe will also create armor for its wielder with the type varying from owner to owner. It is not known if the armor grants any special bonuses or powers to the wearer. The axe will also resize itself to fit its owner. If the prison starts to weaken, the axe will amplify the evil coming from inside to act as a beacon. This beacon was intended to draw paladins to the axe. Hopefully the axe will be claimed by the paladin and the demon would still be contained. =Previously Known Wielders= The wielders listed below as a continuous timeline are direct successors. Correlation (time) between separate timelines is unknown. The final block is the list of latest wielders. Timeline I. *Jelbin Crae (male human paladin, mentioned) *Cal (male gnome paladin, description) Timeline II. *Eldrock Cloudcry (male paladin of unknown race, possibly a giant, mentioned) *Kevich Gritland (male human(?) figher/wizard, description) Timeline III. *Tivoth Fastfoot (male paladin of unknown race, mentioned) *Vilias Red (female human rogue, description) *Mryorg (male ogre, probably without class levels, description) *Eled of the East (male human paladin, mentioned here and here) *Drose (golem paladin, description) *Kelstride Blackbringer (male human paladin, mentioned hereand here) *Felsibeth "Soot" Blackbringer (female human paladin, description) Timeline IV. (Latest) *(unknown dead paladin, possibly Cal or Soot, mentioned in unofficial bio of Flejj) *Flejj Hillmover (male dwarf paladin, mentioned) *Dri Featherknife (female human paladin, description) *Saral Caine (male human fighter) *Big Ears (male goblin paladin, current wielder) Category:Items